The Ancient Lords of Darkness
by TheSecondBestWriters
Summary: Two years before the Clone Wars an Archaeology team discovers an ancient structure buried beneath the sands of the Planet Florrum, inside are two men that have been awaiting release for a very long time...
1. A Darkness Discovered

_**The Beginning**_

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**_

24 BBY Outer Rim Territories, Sertar System, Planet Florrum.

Jedi Knight Bultar Swan stepped off the ramp of the ship she'd been assigned for the duration of her mission, and onto the dusty desert planet Florrum.

She had high hopes that this mission would be interesting, after all it wasn't every day the Jedi were asked to identify a structure that was several thousand years old.

The Jedi temple had received a call from the curator of a museum that specialized in Old Republic Artefacts about an archaeological dig on Florrum that they'd been excavating up for several weeks and they were of the belief that it was an old Republic outpost that housed Jedi relics.

As per the long standing law put in place nearly four hundred years ago, anytime a Jedi relic was discovered on a dig it was mandatory that the Jedi council be allowed to send an observer to identify any force traps that may have been put in place and recover the relics to be taken back to the temple.

Bultar sighed as she walked over to the biggest tent in the camp, it was hotter than any planet she'd ever been on and she dearly regretted wearing her thick brown combat robes today.

Running a hand through her shoulder length black hair and deciding to just ignore the heat, she poked her head into the tent.

An enthusiastic voice called from behind her. "Ah, Master Jedi! The tent is empty, everybody is down in the digsite."

Bultar startled and turned to look at an excited looking Mirialan woman in her early twenties wearing a dark patterned hood. "Down in the site? They aren't in the structure already are they?" She asked worriedly.

It was common knowledge among the Jedi order that their predecessors during the Sith wars were incredibly paranoid about their bases and weren't shy in the slightest about putting lethal traps for anyone who happened to be lurking around unwanted.

If anyone died because of a force trap then it was on her head, it was quite literally the biggest part of her job here and if she, as a new knight, allowed people to die on a mission? It wouldn't look good on her at all.

"No, no. They're just studying the entrance is all, it really was quite hard to get in." The Mirialan woman assured her with a smile. "We had to cut through nearly six inches of durasteel bulkhead!"

"Oh, good." The young Jedi sighed in relief. "Can you take me down to them?"

The green woman's purple eyes met the Jedi's brown and twinkled. "Of course Master Jedi, follow me."

The young archaeologist led her into the middle of the camp and down a makeshift elevator into a hole nearly forty feet deep and a hundred in diameter. At the far end of the hole was a large structure that had quite obviously been cut open with a plasma torch, evident by the door large enough for three people shoulder to shoulder to walk through, leaning against the leftmost wall.

"It's strange how deep buildings get buried, isn't it?" The Mirialan woman who's name she'd discovered was Kaslin asked aloud as they stood near the mouth of the man made cave of metal and steel.

"It's a tad strange, I'll admit. Someday years past everything we're standing on was the surface." A balding human man in his late 60's cheerily replied as he stepped from the structure.

He stopped in front of the two and extended his hand. "I'm glad Kaslin managed to find you before you searched the whole camp, it's far more interesting down here, I assure you." He chuckled

Bultar smiled at the man and gave his hand a firm shake. "She's very lucky, she found me right as I was checking the main tent." She agreed fondly.

He released the handshake and shook his head in amusement. "She probably just sensed ya, this one's always been able to tell where we are and we can't figure out how."

"Haven't I told you before, Pednan? My species has always had a connection with the force, mine is just stronger than most." Kaslin informed him. "That means I know exactly when you're sneaking off to take a nap, you can't hide from me very long" She teased.

"Now that's just unfair," Pednan mock complained. "Next thing you know I'll have to sleep in the fresher just to escape you." He shook his head.

The two friends chuckled as Bultar watched on with a small amused smile.

"Ah. Anyway Miss Jedi, are you ready to get started?" Pednan asked in anticipation. "We've been waiting for you for nearly a week and we're itching to start exploring the structure."

Bultar nodded in response. "Of course, shall we?" She gestured towards the structure.

"Ladies first." He replied with a grin.

She chuckled and walked through the opening with the other two quickly following suit…

[LINE BREAK]

It took nearly seven hours for them to clear the structure all the way to what seemed to be a central bunker. They'd had to cut through two more bulkheads and safely make their way down an insanely deep elevator shaft.

Bultar was officially done with this day, she'd had to fight off countless force suggestions to turn around on not only herself but on the entire excavation team. Not only that but the dark ominous aura of the ancient and dilapidated structure had caused one of the archaeologists to have a panic attack.

It had occurred to her that it may not be an Old Republic ruin at all, in fact she had her suspicions that it may be a Sith Empire one. All identifying marks had long since faded away but there were ruins that had been discovered, mostly destroyed thanks to the obvious signs of orbital bombardment in nearly all cases but they were still there.

The problem was she couldn't recall anyone mentioning a dark aura around the structures, it was incredibly nerve racking. A feeling of... _something_ in the darkness but everytime she looked or searched for a presence in the force she was just met with more darkness. An oily and enveloping darkness that hid all from the senses.

As the bulkhead to the next room fell to the ground Jedi Knight Bultar Swan gasped aloud and nearly fell to her knees.

The Darkness was so strong here that she _knew_ this is where it originated, it felt as if all light had been stolen and would never be seen again.

She started trembling in fear as the Darkness roiled and churned as it was disturbed for the first time in millenia before it settled until everything was dead still, as if the force were holding its breath.

A shaking hand touched her shoulder and she nearly shrieked as she turned so fast she nearly got whiplash. She saw that poor Kaslin was so pale that her green skin was nearly the same color as Bultar's was.

"Relax, it's just old Pednan." He gave her a shaky grin." Nothin' to be afraid of dear, just a dusty old tomb."

Bultar took a deep breath and steadied herself, as she instinctively began drawing on the light side of the force she stepped into the large chamber. The Darkness surrounded her and attempted to squash out her light but she stood strong and recited the Jedi code for strength as she walked towards a pod like object in the middle of the room.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

A shaky footstep forward into the room cause her to gasp again as a red light appeared on two of the podlike objects.

She closed her eyes and settled her nerves with another breath.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

She stepped within a few feet of the pod and was able to make out that it was transparent and the inside was blocked by a fogged up window.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

She was right in front of it now and reached a shaking hand to the tube, it was freezing to the touch. She jumped as the pod made a whooshing noise for a moment before settling down.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

The force was dead silent, it wasn't guiding her at all like it usually did. It was as if it was waiting for something.

She put her hand back on the glass as her curiosity grew stronger than her fear once the whooshing stopped and wiped away the condensation…

She froze when she saw what was inside.

It was a man, a human man in dark near black robes with barely noticeable armor underneath.

The hood of the robes was down and she could barely make out that he had shoulder length jet black hair. Anything else was impossible to make out with the shadows of the room obscuring his features.

 _There is no death, there is the force._

Sulfurous yellow eyes snapped open and locked onto the wide brown one's of the Jedi.

They remained staring at one another for several seconds, one in shock and one in recognition and growing rage.

The force _screamed_ a warning at Bultar and she instinctively leapt backwards away from the danger, the two archaeologists were not so lucky and were sent flying along with the glass of the tube by a force push powered by the unrelenting rage of the man in the pod.

As the man climbed out of the pod Bultar thumbed the switch on her green lightsaber and took a defensive stance.

The man stepped onto the ground with a dull thud and grabbed an object from his robes. A lightsaber she realized as the blood red blade lit up his aristocratic features in a cruel red light.

"Sith!" She cried out in shock, for with his sickly yellow eyes glaring at her with hatred and his crimson blade he could be nothing else.

" _ **Jedi**_!" He spat back with barely contained fury coating his words. The Darkness that had been stilled before was alive with a vengeance now, the shadows themselves were moving and molding themselves to him, making it seem that he and the darkness were one and the same.

Bultar had only moments to ready herself before the sith warrior leapt at her with an overhead swing of monstrous strength, she barely managed to deflect it before he was on her again with a wide sweep at her ribs.

She ducked under it, put her palm inches from his chest and used the force to shove him away.

He flew back and almost hit the opposite wall before he stabilized himself with both hands manipulating the force behind him to bring him to a stop.

This bought her precious seconds to sprint over to the archaeologists who were groaning in a pile by the door, she slid onto her knees and rapidly checked them over. She was barely able to make out that Pednan was unconscious from a heavily bleeding head wound and that Kaslin was unhurt other than some minor cuts and bruises.

Her inspection was prematurally finished as she was grabbed harshly and thrown into the opposite wall by a strong gauntleted hand, She struck her head hard against the wall dazing her and denting the wall.

The sith stalked towards her, boots making a heavy thud on the metal floor with every menacing step closer.

"Did you think I would just let myself be thrown into a wall by a Jedi Knight?" He mocked as he made a strangling motion with his left hand.

Bultar was dragged into the air by an invisible hand and choked brutally, she desperately clawed at her throat in a vain attempt to remove the hand choking the life from her smaller frame.

"Of course you're a Knight, a Master wouldn't have been nearly so slow to react." He sneered as his yellow eyes flashed with disgust. "You must have just passed your trials too, you're so terribly _weak_!"

Bultar's consciousness started to fade as she turned blue from lack of oxygen, soon black started creeping into her vision.

 _Is this the end for me? Bultar Swan Jedi Knight for a year, dead at the age of twenty?_

Tears of terror and fear streamed down her face as she realized she would die here…

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted a moment before she heard a heavy impact on the ground.

Bultar fell to the ground and greedily gasped for air as she looked to where the sith was moments before, he was sprawled on the ground now with Kaslin on top of him attempting to stab the startled sith with a large piece of glass.

"Run! Get to your ship Bultar!" The Mirialan woman shouted back at her with strain in her voice as the sith recovered and pushed her wrist to the side.

Not needing to be told twice Bultar called upon the light side of the force and leapt over to Pednan, she picked him up easily with her force empowered strength and sprinted out of the dark structure without looking back.

It took her only a few minutes to get back to the ship in her panic filled flight from the structure, once she'd strapped Pednan's unconscious form in she started the ship and rocketed into the atmosphere.

After she was clear of the planet's gravity well she jumped to hyperspace en route to the nearest Republic planet.

"The council's not going to like this at all." She murmured in a daze as she moved Pednan to the medical room and began treating his wounds.

[LINE BREAK]

Kaslin was roughly thrown across the room and impacted into one of the pods, getting even more cut up in the process as it shattered into razor sharp shards of glass.

"You let her _**escape**_!" The Sith bellowed in fury. "Now she'll report where we are!" He seethed as he stalked over to her and roughly grabbed her by the throat, raising her high into the air and choking the life out of her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and be done with it for your insolence!" He challenged the choking woman with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Because we don't have any idea when the kriff we are or what's going on." A gruff voice responded from behind the man choking her. "Drop the girl Deimos, she can be useful." The same voice demanded.

All of a sudden she was dropped onto the floor, she fell hard on her arm and cried out in pain even as she gasped for air.

"Malikus she let the Jedi escape!" The now named Deimos responded heatedly.

The man named Malikus stepped out of the shadows revealing a heavily cloaked human with the hood of his cloak raised hiding his face, glowing yellow eyes narrowed at Deimos from under the hood.

"No, you let her escape because you let your anger consume you!" Malikus snapped back. "And because you were blinded by your rage this girl here got a few hits in and distracted you."

Deimos fell silent and glared at the wall as his mistake was spelled out to him.

"Good, You're learning to accept your mistakes." Malikus commented with satisfaction, he turned his calculating gaze towards her and she shivered in fear. "Now what are we to do with you?" He mused.

"W-who are you?" Kaslin stuttered in terror.

"Who are we?" The cloaked man chuckled. "Why my dear, we're Sith lords and we've just woken up from a _very_ long nap."

"Tell me, what's the date?" He questioned suddenly.

Startled at the seemingly innocuous question she rattled back the date. "Its 976 A.R.R."

The two Sith Lords looked at each other for a moment before Deimos turned back to Kaslin with an intrigued look overtaking the anger on his face. "What is A.R.R?"

"It stands for After Ruusan Reformation, the great restructuring of the Republic." She replied slowly as she saw a complete lack of comprehension on Deimos's face.

The robed one stepped forward. "Girl, when was the Battle of Coruscant. The one where Darth Lord Qel-Droma led his armada in an attempt to destroy the Republic?"

Kaslin's mouth dropped as she racked her brain. "Ah, that was during The Great Sith War nearly three thousand years ago!" She exclaimed in shock, surely these Sith Lords weren't that old, were they?

The robed man Malikus started laughing a deep belly laugh. "Happy three thousandth birthday Deimos!" He congratulated his fellow Sith Lord gleefully.

The shock of the pain and the lingering terror combined with her coming off of an adrenaline high caused Kaslin to feint.

The last thing she heard was a faint voice mumbling."Come Deimos, grab the girl. We have much work to do my friend."

And thus were two veterans of the Great Sith War of three millennia ago released back into the world after a long rest.

 **AN: This is a project I've begun out of curiosity, any feedback is welcome. Is it worth continuing? I'm new to posting on Fanfiction though I have been reading for several years.**


	2. The Stage set

Malikus and Deimos stepped into the sun for the first time in millenia and surveyed the area, the passage of time was obvious. What was once a rocky mountainous, was now a sulfurous desert with few defining features.

"It seems the Republics bombardment of the planet was more extensive than I had thought, I don't see any plants at all." Malikus murmured with intrigue shining in his eyes. "I had not thought the Jedi had the gall to do this much damage to a planet, Outer rim or not."

Deimos shook his head lightly. "No, for all we know this could have been something recent, it has been thousands of years my friend."

Malikus gave a hum of acknowledgment as he gauged how deep the hole was.

Nodding to himself after a moment he gathered the force around himself and leapt from the excavation hole in a single bound. Deimos quickly followed suit once he secured the girl over his shoulder.

"Plenty of empty tents." Deimos observed the deserted camp site. "Evidently the Jedi fleeing spooked them off."

"At least they were polite enough to leave us a desert speeder." Malikus pointed out the lone speeder at the edge of the campsite.

Deimos turned towards his friend with a sardonic smirk. "How very kind of them, Let's go find ourselves a ship. I've already had more than enough of this blasted heat."

"Your fault entirely." Malikus countered as he began looting the tents for supplies. "You're the one that insists on wearing that heavy armor all the time." He shook his head.

"At least I will live if I get shot in the chest, you on the other hand will be very much dead, my friend." He shot back as he made his way to the speeder.

"That's if I get shot in the first place, prevention is the best protection." Malikus called from inside a large tent.

Deimos merely scoffed and roughly dropped the Mirialan girl into the back seat of the speeder, a brief search of the speeder revealing a map of the surrounding area and a blaster pistol. A closer look at the map revealed something _very_ interesting.

"Malikus, I've found a map of the region." He shouted over his shoulder. "Their base camp is only two hours away by speeder."

Malikus popped out of one of the smaller tents with two cantines of water in hand.

"Wonderful news, what do you say we pay our dear rescuers a visit and thank them for their kindness?" He chuckled as he threw a full cantine at Deimos.

Deimos caught it easy and took a swig. "I think that's a great idea, let's go thank our dear rescuers." He smirked back as he started up the speeder. Luckily it functioned roughly the same as the ones from their time.

"Of course. It's only polite after all." Malikus climbed into the passenger seat and within moments they were speeding through the desert towards the archaeologists base camp.

[LINE BREAK]

The trip took three hours due to their unfamiliarity with the terrain, but sure enough they saw the camp in the distance. It wasn't very large at all, only a few quickly constructed buildings to house the dig team whilst they were on the planet.

What did catch their eye was the ship that was currently parked in the middle of the basecamp, it was roughly the size of a corvette and shaped like an arrowhead.

After several moments of silence, Malikus spoke with a frown. "We'll need to keep them alive, I have no idea how ships function in this time period."

"Neither do I." Deimos agreed as they continued their approach."How do you figure we get them to fly it?"

A sly smile spread across Malikus' face."Why, we ask nicely of course." His smile widened as he glanced back at the unconscious body of their cargo. "I have an idea."

A group of tense and armed archaeologists twelve in number stopped them a hundred feet outside the camp.

The speeder slowed to a stop and Malikus jumped out with his hood down, features free from the confines of his hood. It was apparent that the long stasis had not harmed his face. With his short brown hair, high cheekbones and a strong jaw, Malikus was still an attractive human male in his early thirties.

"Hello, I'm Malikus." He greeted the people aiming guns at him with a pleasant smile as he raised his hands into the classic surrender pose. "My friend and I mean you no harm."

A gruff middle aged Twi'lek woman stepped forward from the group. "I'm Tarea. Why are you here and why do you have our speeder?" She sourly pointed to it.

"We found the speeder at your excavation site along with one of your team members." He answered easily. "A young Mirialan woman?"

Recognition bloomed in her eyes."Yes, she's one of ours. Why is she not out here speaking to us with you?" She glared at him in distrust.

Malikus cursed Deimos for his overzealousness. This would be far easier if they'd managed to have the girl out here, mind tricks were only useful on the conscious unfortunately, now he had to get crafty.

"She was injured and is currently unconscious, I assure you we've done nothing to harm her." He calmly assured her with a disarming wave of the hand. "It was a misunderstanding that caused her injury, I can show her to you if you wish?"

Tarea hesitated for a moment, torn between her desire to distrust the strange man and her need to make sure her team member was safe.

She nodded as her concern won out. "Any funny tricks and my friends shoot you." Tarea threatened.

"No funny tricks." He promised as they walked to the speeder.

 _Not funny to you, that is._

It took her a moment to look her friend over before she looked back up at the two Sith with suspicion.

"What did you do to her? " She demanded." And why did the Jedi come running like there was a bounty hunter on her tail?"

Malikus gave Deimos a pointed look. "We were trapped in the structure you were excavating, my friend here was startled by your team and caused a collapse of the structure, I'm still not sure how he did it." He said apologetically. "Your friend was struck by a piece of debris from the collapse, your Jedi friend was startled and grabbed your injured leader before running off." He explained with a wave of his hand in her direction.

Deimos shot him an exasperated look at the ridiculous explanation, he'd never been as good as Malikus at this trick.

The woman's eyes went unfocused for a second as she looked at Deimos who sighed and shrugged, she turned her uncertain gaze towards Malikus before nodding slowly.

"How'd you get in the structure?" She questioned with considerably less distrust. "It took us nearly a week to get through the bulkhead at the digsite."

"There was another entrance to the structure, a little over a kilometer west of where you setup your digsite. Our entrance was open and we just had to dig our way in, the blasted thing collapsed behind us." He shook his head in feigned frustration.

Her eyes cleared slightly and she nodded minutely. "Well I'm glad everybody is alright, that sounds like it was a real doozy. Why don't we get you boys some water and we'll take our friend back from you."

Malikus smiled charmingly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'm parched."

 _Got you now._

She waved off the archaeology team who promptly walked over, she gave them a quick rundown and had someone hand the two Sith cantines of water.

After everyone had relaxed Malikus addressed the Twi'lek woman again. "Is there somewhere we can lay your friend down? I'm afraid she may be more injured than we can see." He suggested with a seemingly nervous hand gesture.

Tarea's blue eyes unfocused again as she answered. "Yes of course, follow me to the ship. Our medical droid can help her."

The rest of the archeologist team went back to their business around the camp, confident that their temporary leader could handle the strange men. She'd always had good judgment before after all.

Deimos gave Malikus a deadpan stare as she walked them into the ship, Malikus just chuckled in response.

Once they were inside, the Twi'lek woman pointed out the medical room to lay her down. Deimos went in and Malikus stayed with the woman.

"We're terribly sorry she was harmed because of us, we should have known better than to be messing around in ruins without a team on the outside." He apologized sincerely.

She shook her head with a small smile. "It's alright, like you said, it was just a misunderstanding. Be more careful next time."

"Of course. I have a question if you don't mind, this is an awfully big ship." He observed with another wave of his hand. "How many people does it take to fly it?"

She looked a bit confused but answered. "Just me really, the computer does most of the work."

A smile bloomed on Malikus' face at that. "Wonderful, how fast does it take to launch the ship?"

The woman looked hesitant now but at a hand gesture from Malikus she answered. "Only a few minutes, fifteen at most."

Malikus' smile turned cold as ice at the answer. "Good." He waved his hand at her and gathered the force around her for the fourth time and finished the process of crushing her will as he'd been subtly doing from the moment he'd begun speaking with her. She was now fully under his influence.

"You will prep the ship and launch the moment you're able." He commanded. "We have places to be."

A glazed look entered her eyes immediately. "I will prep the ship and launch the moment I am able." She droned dully.

Malikus chuckled darkly. "Yes you will, go fulfill your task."

She left within moments deeper into the ship, presumably towards the bridge. A deep chuckle sounded from behind him.

He turned his head to see Deimos free of his burden. "A structural collapse, are you serious, Malikus?" He humorously asked. "I honestly don't understand how she believed that even with your force persuasion."

Malikus smirked back. "I didn't need the story to be believable, I just needed to fill the time while I went to work. She has a remarkably strong will." He explained. "How is the Miralan girl?"

"She'll be fine, a bruised neck and a sprained wrist is the worst of it." Deimos shrugged nonchalantly. "Is there a reason you're keeping her?" He raised an eyebrow.

Malikus raised an eyebrow right back. "Surely you can feel her sensitivity to the force, it's a bit below average for a Jedi or Sith but should we sway her to our side she can be useful." He explained. "We are entirely without allies in a galaxy that is most assuredly going to be hostile to us."

Deimos hummed in agreement."You want her as an apprentice then?"

"We'll see, If she doesn't have the potential then we can just use her knowledge of the galaxy." Malikus replied without much care as they began walking to the bridge. "She is useful either way."

The ship jolted as it began to take off, within minutes it was in the vacuum of space.

Deimos nodded his head to Malikus. "I'll go clear the ship out, make sure nobody else got on."

"Have fun with that." Malikus called out as he turned to walk away. "And meet me on the bridge when you're done."

It took fifteen minutes for Deimos to clear the ship, he'd only found one straggler. A drunk who was obviously sleeping off a hangover. A swift snap of the neck dealt with him before he became a nuisance.

He swiftly made his way to the bridge where he found Malikus staring at the galactic map.

The galactic map with significantly more star systems than they remembered.

The two figured after a few moments that it would be best to stick with a planet they knew, though they disagreed on which one to head towards.

"Mandalore, we should see the state of our old allies." Deimos proposed. "Assuming they are still around, we may be able to sway a clan or two to our cause."

"And what is our cause exactly?" Malikus retorted. "Conquering the galaxy? Destroying the Jedi?" He shook his head. "We don't have a goal at the moment, I'd say we head to Korriban and see what has become of it. We may discover something interesting there."

"Our cause is what it always has been Malikus, to bring peace to the galaxy where the Republic has failed time and again." Deimos responded heatedly. "The Jedi and the Republic have never truly tried to help the galaxy, we're the only ones that can destroy the corruption that has taken root."

Malikus nodded his head as he mulled it over, it was true after all. The Republic had not once in its history changed anything for the better. The only thing it did was bring corruption and sow suffering in those not fortunate enough to have been born in the Inner Rim, he doubted the Republic had changed much at all.

The Republic was nothing if not stagnant.

"Very well then, to Mandalore we go." He consented. "With hope the descendents of our old comrades still thrive."

Deimos snorted. "I have no doubts the Mandalorians have survived the ages, they are more an idea than a people." He chuckled. "And none are fiercer fighters."

"True enough." An amused Malikus agreed. "Take us to Mandalore." He turned his attention to the pilot.

She turned towards him with a glazed look. "We don't have enough fuel to make the trip." She reported dully.

Malikus and Deimos shared a glance. "Very well, then stop at the nearest planet that we can refuel at." Malikus ordered without a care as he walked off, they'd find a way to get fuel. The force was quite the useful bartering tool.

The ship entered hyperspace and carried its cargo of two Sith Lords, a brainwashed Twi'lek and an unconscious Mirialan woman into a galaxy without the slightest idea what had been unleashed.

[LINE BREAK]

24 BBY. Jedi Temple, Coruscant.

Grand Master Yoda's eyes flung open as he gasped in shock, he's been meditating for several hours in the council chambers as he attempted to see past the veil of darkness that had overtaken the force recently. The veil had lifted for a mere moment but it had been enough, for the force had sent him a vision in the moments of clarity.

Two fleets of ships had been engaged in combat, one of Republic make and one that looked entirely unfamiliar to the aged Jedi. It was clear to him however that the Republic fleet was losing, they were outnumbered immensely and was currently being decimated.

The vision had dragged him away from the scene and presented him with another. One of a man in a cloak and hidden by shadows cackling behind an army of pure white with Jedi leading a charge across a battlefield.

On the other side were two men, one with a cloak and piercing yellow eyes shining maliciously from beneath a hood pointing an army shrouded in darkness forward and the other a man in dark heavy armor with a red lightsaber and a Mandalorian style helmet protecting his features from view leading the charge against the army of white armored soldiers.

Master Yoda was startled out of his remembrance of the vision as the door to the council chambers opened revealing Mace Windu.

"Master Yoda, The chancellor has requested a meeting with you." Mace informed him, after a moment he noticed Yoda's unease. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Wrong much there is, Master Windu." Yoda sighed as he stood up."Coming the darkness is, prepared we are not, worried for the future I am."

He stopped before he walked out of the council chambers and glanced back at his old friend. "Rising again the Sith are."

That said, he walked from the chambers and prepared himself for the meeting with the Chancellor, perhaps the meeting would shed some light on who the Sith were…

The stage was set, the Ancient Sith were released and free of their desert tomb. The Jedi were unaware for the time being and Darth Sidious continued his plotting equally unaware of the danger his fellow Sith posed to his plan.

One thing was certain, the galaxy was _not ready_.

 **AN: You would not believe how difficult it is to write Yoda, I managed to write out the entirety of this within three hours but I got stuck big time on Yoda.**

 **The response to the first chapter was quite positive so I'll definitely continue with it, please leave a review telling me what you liked and didn't like. The feedback helps me immensely with learning how to be a better writer.**

 **Yes before I get asked, all that hand waving was intentional. It was Malikus attempting to nonchalantly influence Tarea without it seeming out of place and Malikus did know that his story was ridiculous. He just knew he would easily get away with it since he was already influencing her.**

 **This whole chapter was me setting up more for the future, such as the roles my two sith play in their partnership.**

 **Can you guess what they do yet? Ten points if you do lol.**

 **My sister ComicNerdForLife Beta'ed this, She writes on here too, check out her stories if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-A**


End file.
